


siren's song.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">sing with me a song of silence and blood.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	siren's song.

War is ugly. It fills the hearts of worn men with revenge; it fills minds with unyielding nightmares and flashbacks of battles that claw and eat away at tainted innocence. It is the unfortunate reminder of human nature; the reminder that conflict cannot be avoided, that the need to resort to violence will always lurk behind the wearing diligence of diplomacy.

War is everything she is not.

She is beautiful. She sings songs of solace that fill the camp and slow racing hearts; she sings songs of strange familiarity that remind people of the comfort found when they return home.

When her voice resonates throughout the field, blocking out the sound of the violent heartbeat ringing in your ears, you wonder how it is that a song guides soldiers into battle.

War feeds on pure hearts.

You hope it does not take hers.

 **.     .     .**

When she dances, it is a spell. She moves with the tranquility of ocean waves; she moves with grace that leaves oneself in a trance. And like always, you cannot look away.

But today, it does not give that feeling of peace. When it’s announced that she will be the one performing in front of the king, uncertainty arises-- you’ve yet to see the songstress’s full potential.

Today, it is an eerie feeling of trepidation that devours you.

Her voice holds an edge-- a surge of confidence. Her movements are sharp and strength grows with each one, but this is not the dance you are familiar with. This is a dangerous dance that intends to harm. 

You realize that her song is not always dreams and reminders of halcyon days. It is one that can bring men to their knees in pain and despair. 

You realize that she sings songs of poison.

And oddly, you find it more beautiful than anything.


End file.
